Accidents happen
by matured
Summary: my first fanfic sorry if it sucks. accidents pull hino and len together. what else will happen.i suck at summaries so just read it. rated m for lemons at some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

La corda d'oro fanfiction

Disclaimer: I didn't make La corda d'oro but I made this fanfiction.

Summary: Accidents pull Hino and Len together, as they become a couple. What else happens? (suck at summaries, please read)

* * *

Chapter I: Kidnap

Kahoko just finished her practice in the rooftop. She sat at the bench for a rest.

Len went up because he wanted to talk to her. "Kahoko." he called as he opened the door.

"Oh, Len." she said as she looked at him. "Am I interupting something?" he asked. "No, I just finished practicing.

So are you going to tell me something important?" she now asked. "Yes.

Take this" he said as he came closer and gave Hino an envelope. Hino opened it and it contained passes for another concert.

"It seems that Len and his mom will have another concert." Hino thought. "Uhmm, Len. Can I ask you something, if you dont

mind?" she said. "What is it?" he replied. "Uhmm, Ryoutaro and the others are invited right?" Hino asked. "Yeah, why?" he

said. "Did you invite them, or your mother did?" she asked again. "My mother did." he said. "Well, I just wanted to know, how

come you're the one inviting me not your mom. The others are like that, and in the seat--" Hino was cut off by Len. "If you

want to be invited by my mother, you should have said that from the start! Excuse me, I'm going to do something." he said

coldly and walked out."That's not what I meant." Hino said and sighed.

The day of the concert

"I still feel sad of what happened the other day but this is the least i could do. And I need to talk to him." Hino thought.

"Hey Kaho-chan!" someone called. "Oh its you Hihara-senpai." she said. "Looks like, you are on a different seat again huh?"

Ryoutaro said. "Yeah I guess so." she said as she remembered what happened. "Look, its starting." Hihara said.

Len and his mother played. As Hino watched. "How come Len's music is... sad. So full of depression. I can't explain it." she

thought, as she cried. The presentation was finished. Hino and the others went to the backstage. "Len, that was a great

performance!" Hihara said. "It's nothing." he said. "You may think that, but it really was something." Ryoutaro said. "Senpai,

they're right. You were great." Kazuki followed still looking sleepy. "L-len. May I talk to you for a minute?" Kahoko approached

them.

* * *

Kidnapper 1: Boss, Len Tsukimori is leaving, but he is with a girl with a red hair.

Boss: Hmmm. Just watch them for a while.

Kidnapper 1: Yes sir!

* * *

"I managed to call him, but now I dont know what to say to him. Ok, I cant turn back now." Hino said to herself. "Len. I want

to tell you something. Len, about the other day, the truth is, I really am happy that you're the one who invitee me. It's just

that I was only curious that all of their invitations were from your mom. I'm sorry." she said. Len was shocked. "No, I should

be sorry. My act was unnecessary." Len said. "But Len. I was just wondering. Your music... it was sad.. full of depression.

I've never heard of your music like that." Hino said. "You see, after what happened the other day. I thought that you wouldn't

talk to me anymore." He said. "That's silly Len, but let me ask, why are you that depressed? Don't get me wrong, I mean that

when I think that you wouldn't talk to me anymore, I get sad too,but you,you we're really filled with depression. I can't..

understand." she said. "You see Kahoko. I... I... I love you..." Len said. Kahoko was shocked. "Len, I.. love you too." Hino's

shock turned to a smile. "Len, you're a great person. A great musician. You have good-looks, money, everything. Even though

you have that, I loved you, because I was able to know the real you." she said. "Kahoko.. please don't feel pity on me. I know

that, you loving me is impossible. I would feel better even if you said you didnt love me than pretend." Len said. Hino was

shocked. "How could you! How could you think of me like that!" Hino exclaimed and slapped Len. "I love you! I love you! Why

can't you understand? You even think that I'm pretending." Hino said as her tears shed. Len was in shock and he couldn't

move from that spot. As Hino ran and in tears.

* * *

Kidnapper 1: Sir, the girl ran away. Looks like they had a fight.

Boss: There will be a change of plan. Get the girl, the Len Tsukimori.

"How, how can he think of me like that!" Hino cried. Then she bumped onto someone. "Oh I'm sorry." she said. She saw two

guys wearing masks. Then they grabbed her. "Hey what are you doing! Let go of me!" she cried. "Help! Anyone help! Len!

Help me!" she continued. Len decided to run and follow Hino. As he ran, he heard her. He ran faster and he was able to make

it. "Let go of her!" he exclaimed. "Len!" Hino was full of hope. But, there were 5 more guys with masks. The one holding her

got an injection and injected something to her. And to Len too. The two lost their consciousness.

* * *

Soon, Kahoko woke up. "Where am I?" she thought as she remembered what happened. "It seems like we were placed at

trunk." she thought again. She felt someone's arms wrapped around her. "Could it be Len?" she thought again. "Oops, looks

like we are blindfolded, but I'm sure this is Len. "I have to pretend to be asleep cause the kidnappers might open the trunk."

so she closed her eyes. "Where am I?" Len said enough for Kahoko to hear. "Now I remember. But whats this infront of me?"

he said. So he started to explore what it was infront of him. Not knowing anything, he placed his hands inside Kahoko's shirt.

"Oh my god! He still dont know that its me. But I have to pretend to be asleep. So that after he realizes what he did, he will

just forget what he did." she thought. Len hasn't figure it out yet. He place his hands inside the second clothing, so that

means, he's touching her bare breasts. Hino gasped a little at his touch. "What is this? Could it be.. that its a woman's...

breast...? I'm starting to be a green minded." he thought. He continued what he was doing. Then he placed her nipple

between his index and middle finger and massaged it. Then he squeezed it a little. "I can't take this anymore if he keeps on

doing this." she thought. "Ah! Ugh! L-len!" she moaned enough for Len to hear. Len stopped. "Len, please... stop... doing...

that.. to my... breast." she said. Len quickly removed his hands from their position. "I'm s-sorry" he said. "Its ok. I know

you didn't mean it." she said. "I'm sorry." he said again. "I told you that it was ok." she said. "No, I mean on what I said.

Kahoko, I love you. I just thought that, I'm not a great man. How would you fall for me?" he said. "Len, I love you too. And I

forgive you" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

La corda d'oro fanfiction

Disclaimer: I didn't make La corda d'oro but I made this fanfiction.

Chapter II: To The Rescue

* * *

**animeaddict787:** thanks for reading and reviewing to my fanfic

**mdthegreat:** i'm happy that u really loved this. sorry it took long. i'm kinda busy these days. anyway, here it is.

**babyotaku2807:** thanks for the review, and here's chapter 2

* * *

**chapter 1 cliffhanger:** _"I'm sorry." he said again. "I told you that it was ok." she said. "No, I mean on what I said._

_Kahoko, I love you. I just thought that, I'm not a great man. How would you fall for me?" he said. "Len, I love you too. And I_

_forgive you" she said._

* * *

"Hihara-sempai." Keichi approached him.

"Oh Keichi, something wrong?" Kazuki asked.

"Have you seen Kahoko or Len?" he asked.

"Hmmm. Oh I remember, a while ago, Kahoko wants to talk to Len and they went out of the building. That's what I remember" Kazuki said.

"Oh I see, but don't you think, it's odd. We've been here for almost an hour. Do you think Hino-sempai and Len-sempai would take long?" Keichi said making Kazuki worried.

"Of course... unless.."

Kazuki's imagination:

"Len I love you!" Kahoko told Len.

"Kahoko I love you too!" Len told Kahoko.

"Come on let me show you how much I love you!" Len said with passion..( lol )

"Yes. I'll follow you wherever you go!" Kahoko said with passion in her eyes too ( still lol)

End of his imagination

"No!! This can't be happening. There must be a different reason. Yeah maybe Kahoko was asking Len some things about violin then maybe she suddenly felt bad and puked and Len must be taking care of her.. .and he said that.. he loves her... NO! that's not it. Oh! maybe Kahoko needed to go home for some emergency then Len accompanied her then.. before... saying goodbye.. they expressed that ... they love each.. other... NO! still no! " Kazuki is now panicking running around in circles, scratching his head and imagining ridiculous things.

"What about you sempai? Have you seen Hino-sempai? Hihara-sempai said that they left the building an hour ago" Keichi asked Ryoutaro leaving poor Kazuki still panicking.

"Hmm.. i've seen her an hour ago... this may be bad. I'm not overreacting, i'll just make sure. I'll call her cellphone" he said.

"The number you dialled cannot be reached." "Damn it. Try to call Len." Ryoutaro told Keichi.

"The number you dialled cannot be reached." "Also can't be reached." Keichi said.

"That's it, I'm going out to look for them"

"I'll come with you!" Keichi followed.

"Hey! Are you just going to run around in circles there or are you going to help us find Kahoko?" Ryoutaro said.

"Coming!" Kazuki said coming back to his senses.

Ryoutaro, Keichi and Kazuki told Shouka and the others before they left.

"I believe that this is the farthest they can reach to head back to building easily." Ryoutaro suspected.

"Hey. This is Kaho-chan's cellphone and an injection beside it." Kazuki said.

"Here's Len-sempai's and also an injection" Keichi said.

"Something wrong did happen." Ryoutaro said.

"Len, you're a great man. Believe me. Don't tell me that you are not great. Do you think I would fall in love with you if you're not great?" Kahoko said slightly blushing.

Len smiled and said "Alright, I believe you"

"Anyway, why do you think we we're kidnapped? And who?" Kahoko asked.

"Well, maybe for money,but I dont know who." he said.

Boss: Well, well. It seems you're already awake, Len Tsukimori.


	3. Chapter 3

La corda d'oro fanfiction

Disclaimer: I didn't make La corda d'oro but I made this fanfiction.

Chapter III: Escape

* * *

**animeaddict787: **thanks again.

**mdthegreat** : thanks again for the review. :)

**sweetysakura** : here's chapter III. enjoy

* * *

**chapter 2 cliffhanger**: _Boss: Well, well. It seems you're already awake, Len Tsukimori_

* * *

"You! Who are you and what do you want!" Len said angrily.

"I'm just someone who admires your mother a lot." the boss said with a huge grin on his face

"Mother?" Len thought.

"You, bring them to the warehouse." the boss said ordering his followers.

"Right away sir." they said dragging Kahoko and Len to the warehouse.

"Hey! I can walk by myself. Let go of me!" Kahoko whined.

Just as the two are being dragged, they noticed that they are being brought to two different directions.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?! Why are we going on separated ways?! Hey!" Kahoko whined again.

"Len! Len!" Kahoko shouted.

"Where are you taking her?! Hey you!" Len shouted.

The guy pulled a knife and place it near Kahoko's neck.

"Hey you, Len Tsukimori, I don't care who you are, we're just following orders so just shut that darn mouth of yours or else, this will be the last time you'll see this girl." the guy said dragging Kahoko.

Len didn't have any choice but to shut his mouth. He felt bad about this.

All he could do was to watch Kahoko, crying for help. Then as they went to the opposite side, he didn't see Kahoko anymore. The guy let go of Len in a room.

"All you need to do is to say something to your mom like "help me mom" something like that" the boss said laughing.

He dialled a certain number then called it.

"Hello. Len Tsukimori is under my control. All you need is to pay me 50 000 000 dollars" he said then placed the phone near Len's ear.

"Now, speak boy." the boss said.

"Mom..." Len started.

"That's it boy." the boss said.

"Whatever happens, don't pay. We'll escape!" Len said as quick as possible then kicked the boss on his manhood.

"Y-you! You'll pay! Boys, get him!" the boss said panting.

Len wasn't really good on fighting, but when it comes to Kahoko, he'll do anything.

* * *

"What's happening to Len?" Kahoko thought worrying.

"Hey guys, don't you think, this lady over here, is pretty cute?" one said.

"Yeah. That Tsukimori guy has a good taste don't you think?" another said.

"Hey miss. Why not come and have fun with us?" one said.

"No!" Kahoko said.

"Come on. Nobody will come and save you. There's no use in trying to say no." the guy said.

One guy came near her hugging her from behind.

"What's this? Little missy is trembling. Aww. You need a tight hug." the guy said hugging her tighter.

"Let go of me!" Kahoko said then bit his arm until it bleeds.

"You little brat! That hurt! I'm being kind to you and that's what you give me!" the guy said upset

He grabbed a bottle of liquor then threw it on Kahoko.

Kahoko shut her eyes. Then...

"What? I'm not hurt?" she thought

She opened her eyes and felt her blue-haired prince hugging her.

"Len!" she said surprised.

"Hey, it's the Tsukimori-guy." one said.

"Come on Kahoko, let's go!" he said then grabbed her hand/

Even with those bruises and wounds, he managed to kick the one's in his way still holding Kahoko's hand.

They managed to get out of the warehouse area. They saw a small abandoned house on their way.

It started to rain hard.

"Len, we need to go under something." Kahoko said supporting Len in walking.

They entered the house.

Len's unconscious.

Kahoko touched his forehead.

"Oh my gosh! Len has a fever. His temperature is higher than when we we're at school." Kahoko thought.

Kahoko removed her jacket and placed it on Len. She tore a part of her skirt, to dress his wounds. She used her handkerchief and rain for his fever. She lifted him a bit and hugged him.

"Len please wake up." Kahoko whispered and fell asleep hugging him.

end of chapter III


	4. Chapter 4

La corda d'oro fanfiction

Disclaimer: I didn't make La corda d'oro but I made this fanfiction.

Chapter IV: Kiss

* * *

**torn heart of moonshadow****: **here's chapter IV

* * *

**chapter 3 cliffhanger:** _"Oh my gosh! Len has a fever. His temperature is higher than when we we're at school." Kahoko thought._

_Kahoko removed her jacket and placed it on Len. She tore a part of her skirt, to dress his wounds. She used her handkerchief and rain for his fever. She lifted him a bit and hugged him._

_"Len please wake up." Kahoko whispered and fell asleep hugging him._

* * *

Len is starting to get conscious. Before openning his eyes, he felt someone hugging him. He gently opened his eyes and saw a sleeping red-haired girl hugging him lovingly.

"Kahoko?" he thought.

Before getting up, he noticed that his bruises and wounds were treated. He also noticed the jacket placed on him, and the handkerchief on his forehead.

"What happened? Did I have a fever again?" he thought.

He finally got up carefully so that his wounds won't open. He removed the jacket then placed it over Kahoko. He examined the location where they are in.

"An abandoned mansion. We're pretty lucky. Since its raining hard." he said.

Kahoko opened her eyes.

"Where's Len?" she thought.

"Kahoko." Len simply said.

"Len! You shouldn't be getting up yet. You have a fever. And you have those bruises." Kahoko said frustrated and worried.

"I'm fine Kahoko so don't be so worried." Len said.

"But.." Len placed his thumb on her lips.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Len looked at Kahoko straight in the eye.

"Ok." Kahoko settled down.

"I guess I'm just worked up cause of the things that happened to us. I just need to rest." Kahoko said then took a sit leaned on the wall.

* * *

Keichi, Kazuki and Ryoutaro reached a warehouse.

"Ahh... sempai, why did we end up here in the warehouse?" Keichi asked.

" This is the only possible place that Len and Kahoko are brought." Ryoutaro said.

"How come?" Kazuki asked.

"It's simple, if you're going to kidnap someone, why would you take him/her on a public place? If you will look at the location where we found their cellphones and the injections, the places near it are public places. It'll cause a commotion if you held a hostage there." Ryoutaro explained.

"Isn't it possible to hide Kahoko-sempai and Len-sempai in the hotels or even in their houses?" Keichi asked.

"Remember the injections? If I'm right, they are used to make Len and Kahoko asleep. If they will bring them to a hotel, won't people there be suspicious. And remember there are guards there. If in their houses, many people may be around since it could be a subdivision or townhouse. And remember, Len got caught. It means a number of guys are behind this. If there are a number of them, they can't fit in a house." Ryoutaro explained again.

"I see." Keichi nodded.

"Hey, Ryoutaro tell me.. are you a kidnapper?" Kazuki asked with his fingers under his chin.

Ryoutaro punched his head.

"Idiot! Of course not!" Ryoutaro said.

"Oh come on. I'm just asking cause you know a lot of stuff." Kazuki said rubbing his head.

"Let's go save Kahoko and Len." Ryoutaro said as the two followed him.

* * *

Len only noticed now that her skirt is tored. Len looked at his dressed wounds and noticed that Kahoko's skirt has the same cloth as the one used to his wounds.

Len smiled then went closer to Kahoko. He kissed Kahoko on the forehead. Kahoko was still awake at that time but didn't mind what Len was doing. Len then kissed her cheek. Kahoko gasped a bit but Len didn't notice it. Len paused for a while. He brushed the strands of hair that covers Kahoko's face. Then he came closer. He pressed his lips on Kahoko.

"What?! He's kissing me on.. the lips?" Kahoko can't believe that Len Tsukimori is kissing her. I mean Len admitted that he loves Kahoko, but she didn't expect that kisses would come soon.

"I just can't believe this. If he doesn't break off, I might ...kiss him back." Kahoko thought.

He placed his hands on Kahoko's shoulder kissing her deeper. He then started to lick Kahoko's bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh. He's licking my lip. I read this in the magazine. If the guy licks or bites the bottom lip of the girl, he's asking for entrance of something. I really don't get it at first, but now I get it." Kahoko flooded by her thoughts.

"I can't take this anymore." she finally thought

Then she wrapped her arms on Len's neck and openned her mouth a bit giving Len her permission.

At first Len's eyes widened cause he thought that Kahoko is still asleep. But he continued. He used his tounge to explore Kahoko's mouth.

"Nn--" Kahoko moaned.

Len break off.

Kahoko was panting. So as Len.

After what they did, Kahoko's having a hard time facing Len.

"Oh my gosh. I feel embarassed to face him. The truth is I enjoyed what we did, but I'm really embarassed." Kahoko thought hiding her flushed face.

"Kahoko." Len called.

"Y-yes!" Kahoko almost jumped out of shock.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I mean you said you needed rest and--" Len felt Kahoko's index finger pressed on his lips.

"It's ok. The truth is I enjoyed it." Kahoko said looking away hiding her blush.

Len smiled.

"Len.." Kahoko called.

Len raised his eyebrow.

"I- I have a favor to ask." Kahoko said her blush getting deeper.

"A favor?" Len repeated.

Kahoko reached Len's hand and placed it on her breast.

Len's eyes widened.

"Len... please..." Kahoko started.

end of chapter V


End file.
